fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Deneb
|english voice=Chris Burnett |key= |image gallery=yes }} Deneb, "The Swan" (デネブ Denebu) is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit that is under a contract with Yukino Agria. Appearance Deneb is a male Spirit with pale skin, baggy eyes and black hair that is long enough to reach his shoulders. He wears a purple outfit consisting of some skinny pants and a leather jacket. The jacket has a pair of black wings attached to the arms and a white symbol in the back reminiscent of a flying white swan, specifically the pose of the constellation Cygnus. He also wears black boots, gloves and belt. Personality Deneb has a rather pessimistic attitude, believing that others are thinking negatively of him. He is also contradictive, doing the opposite of what his summoner asks him. Synopsis Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Deneb sits in the destroyed Celestial Spirit World amidst its debris and other fearful Celestial Spirits as the Eclipse Spirits converse amidst themselves.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 205 Deneb is summoned by Yukino while facing Eclipse Mother Pisces, who is traveling through a water tunnel she created. Deneb says he doesn't need their sympathy as to why his wings aren't white but Levy responds she wasn't thinking that. Yukino tells Deneb to find Mother Pisces and fight her but he says that telling him to do his best has the opposite effect. Eclipse Mother Pisces appears behind the two girls and Yukino tells Deneb he doesn't have to do his best, causing him to do the opposite and try his best by using Summer Triangle, sending Mother Pisces flying. Levy praises him and Deneb leaves, thinking it is annoying. He is later summoned to destroy the Celestial Globe, albeit unsuccessfully after many tries. Also, due to attacking the globe too much, he gets shocked and is then sent back to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Episode 216 After Liberum is completed, Deneb and the rest of the Celestial Spirit are absorbed by the Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King during his havoc.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 217 After his defeat, the Celestial Spirit King is brought back to his original self and the Celestial Spirit World returns to normal as well as the rest of the spirits.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 218 Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Deneb is able to use this Magic to generate and manipulate lightning. *'Summer Triangle:' Deneb jumps high in the sky, attacking his target with lightning three times in a triangular pattern, sending the target flying. Enhanced Speed: Deneb has shown himself to be fast, able to launch himself into the air to attack Eclipse Mother Pisces with his Summer Triangle before she could react. Flight: By using his wings on his arms, he can fly off the ground without much effort. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Deneb cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Trivia *Deneb is the brightest star in the constellation , and is one corner of the . References Navigation Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters